conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
From the future
Story In the future a terminator A.KA The wipeouts,Come back to the past to kill a woman named Martha dawn as she is man's only hope mother as she is pregnant.Now when the wipeouts destroy new york and evreything to wipe out Martha,Martha teams up with a man named Harry to escape. Plot A man and his wife run as their house is blowen up.An sign falls down and it says it is the year 2049.The wife is killed by an wipeout and the man witness his old school bowen up with the children still inside.The man is surrounded by the wipeout's and he screams up to the ayr. 20 years befour.Martha dawn is an professinal doctor.She learns that her aunt who has the same name has been shot down dead in her house.Martha is shocked and wants to know why someone would do that. She starts to go out with freinds Fiona,Liz,Jane and Zoey.They are at an new club called wipeout.Then the real wipeouts come and start shooting and killing the people.Martha and Liz turn out as the only survivors and escape as the wipeouts try to kill them.Martha hotwires an car and they escape to the bridge called marple bridge.However,An ship destroys half of the bridge and Liz is decapitated.Martha escapes with her life. Martha then puts news papers up on her windows incase the wipeouts come and get her.Martha then is forced to eat dog food to stay alive.Martha then does not answer the door even though it is her motherSandraSandra is then killed and Martha then phones the police.One wipeout manages to come in the house and Maratha smacks it with an golf club. A man named Harry sees this and saves Martha.He says to her that she will give birth to man's only hope in the future.She does not beleive it til New york is destroyed.Martha asks how she gets pregnant.He says in florida a man raped her.Martha then has to accept it and gos to florida.They go to an old alley way.A man then trips Martha up and rapes her.Martha scremas to Harry to help her.He says it will be ok. Martha then learns she is pregnant.Then the wipesouts come and the pair flee the motel.Then they learn orlando has been caught in fie by the wipeouts.Then they learn France has been wiped out. Martha screams and relise it is her fault as she should be dead by now.She throws an mirror at another mirror befour crying.Then they learn half of America has been wipeout.Martha and Harry then escape with an helicopter. They run to an warehouse to hold up.Then the leader of the invasion Wipeout 70089 chases them.Martha accident puts the crusher on and Harry is crushed to death.70089 Chases Martha and Martha is caught in a death position with the 70089 trying to get her.Martha grabs an robot weed and destroys it.Martha picks up it and learns it is wipeout cure,Which makes 70089 more powerful,Martha then accepts she is dead and kills herself